


Taking Shelter

by perlen



Series: Connverse Bomb 2 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ConnverseBomb 2 Day 2: Sleepy Cuddles, Cuddles, F/M, Post-Episode: s03e17 Gem Hunt, Sleepy Cuddles, a little dose of Angst/Hurt & Comfort, connverse - Freeform, set immediately after Gem Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlen/pseuds/perlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie is feeling down, Steven is worried, but some cuddles and each other is all what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> (Set immediately after 'Gem Hunt')

Steven froze, as he stare at the picture on his phone. _What is Jasper up to?_

"Steven, come on!" Connie called out.

He broke from his trance and ran to catch up with Connie and Pearl. When he reached them, he noticed her downcast eyes and expression. The sight that made him worry more for her than Jasper's plans.

He's about to ask her when the snow starts to get thicker and thicker, wind blowing harder, blurring his vision.

"Kids, come one!" he heard Pearl called out, signalling them to run through the snow storm. They can barely see through the snow. Fortunately, they saw an orange light— the tree they stayed over earlier.

They entered the tree, with Connie and Steven shaking from the cold, despite their think snow outfits. Both were thankful that the fire is still on, the only survival necessity they need right now.

"Stay here, it's not safe outside, I'm going to find a fast route to the warp pad." Pearl said, who then jumped high up in the air. Leaving Steven and Connie all alone in the tree cave.

They just sat there, back-to-back, keeping themselves warm in the front of the fire.

Steven felt her hands his, their fingers interlaced, then Connie tightened her grip.

"Hey, are you okay?" Steven whispered.

"I failed," Connie sighed.

"W-what?"

"What if— it was a _real_ battle. And I'm just standing there, and I can't do anything… I can't protect you."

Steven blinked. He wanted to reassure her. _But you did great! Remember what Pearl said? Your first mission was a success!_ But no words came out.

Instead, he hugged her tightly, unexpectedly for Connie, yet she let herself dissolve into the hug.

She nuzzled her face into his neck. _His scent is like those of winter and pine trees…_ which where they are right now, although Steven rolled down the hill earlier that day, picking up the scent.

When Steven, hesitantly, pull apart, he linked his hands with hers, their foreheads touched, and their eyes locked.

"We should rest, that was… quite a day, especially on your first mission," Steven whispered, followed by a yawn.

Connie looked down and back to him, "Okay."

She scooted closer to Steven's side, leaning on his shoulders, leaving no space between them. For uncountable times that day, their hands interlaced once again, causing both of them to blush at the same time.

She closed her eyes, resting on his shoulders, snuggling deeper, with her arms draped over his chest.

Instead in a downcast state earlier, Steven saw the blissful expression on his face— _like she always feel safe with him, like all of her problems go away when she's with him, like being close to him is the warmest feeling in the world._ Sight and thoughts that made his cheeks heat up more.

He pulled her closer.

_Maybe, someday, he will tell her, how he feel, how badly he wanted to be with her._

But right now, all he wanted is to cuddle with her, enjoying their closeness and comfort, _together._

~ ~ ~

"Steven! Conn—" Pearl called out as she enter the tree cave, then quickly interuppted herself seeing the pair sleeping together.

She grinned over the heartwarming sight.

_There's no need to disturb the couple anytime soon…_

**Author's Note:**

> OM I almost forgot that this is actually the first fanfiction I’ve written/conceptualized— believe it or not, way before Gem Hunt aired.
> 
> And I guess, I won’t last writing a fic without a dose of angst/hurt & comfort >:3
> 
> Lastly, I’m so so late! It’s already Day 3, and this fic is a bit of a rush. Expect my take on Day 3 later today! That’s all, and P’s out~!


End file.
